No hay mal que por bien no venga
by smile.in.love
Summary: San Valentín, día del amor. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya se encargaba todo el mundo de recordártelo. Pero no es todo como parece. Venganza/ Pensamiento positivo. Desafío: De amores y desamores, perteneciente al Foro I'm Sherlocked. Johnlock
1. Venganza

**NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA**

**DESAFÍO: DE AMORES Y DESAMORES**

**Venganza**

San Valentín, día del amor. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya se encargaba todo el mundo de recordártelo.

— John, ¿otra vez como en Navidad? — el doctor se encontraba inmerso en uno de esos libros que tan interesantes le resultaban. Para ti, aquello no era más que novela promocional, pero para gustos... Levantó la cabeza, extrañado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Navidad? — parecía no compartir tu línea de pensamiento. Típico de John.

— ¿Ya lo has olvidado? — una sonrisa maliciosa escapó de tus labios. Él sólo miró para otro lado sonrojado y carraspeó.

— ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Una cena en algún sitio pomposo? ¿Exótico, tal vez? — disfrutabas con sus reacciones no estipuladas de antemano. Y con las demás también, para qué negarlo.

— ¿Pomposo? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el lugar donde comes? ¡Si tú no comes! Ah, espera, ya veo por dónde vas — la conversación se estaba volviendo interesante. ¡Oh, por fin, algo interesante!

— ¿Y qué cree tu cabecita pensante? ¿Un plan? O mejor ¿una conspiración a nivel mundial, querido John? Ilústrame con tus grandes dotes — te subiste al sillón, poniendo las manos bajo la barbilla.

— Tu orgullo no funciona conmigo. ¿Olvidas que vivo contigo? Quieres que vayamos a cenar para montarme una escena — no era lo que tenías en mente, pero no se desprecia una buena idea.

— Me has descubierto — levantaste las manos como si de un atraco se tratara, divertido.

— Sherlock, ¿podríamos tener un San Valentín en paz? Y baja de ahí, que te acabarás cayendo y seré yo el que tenga que llevarte a urgencias — muy divertido.

— Vamos, John, no niegues que no disfrutas con la conversación — te levantaste para ocupar el sofá, considerablemente más cómodo, pero no llegaste a tu destino. Tus tobillos fallaron y te hicieron caer de rodillas. Miraste al suelo, contradicho.

— Sherlock, ¿qué ocurre? Sherlock — se acercó a ti y te tomó por el hombro.

— John... — hasta la voz te había casi abandonado. Intentabas levantarte, pero las piernas no te respondían. — John... — comenzabas a ponerte nervioso, muy nervioso y, dado que no estabas acostumbrado, comenzaste incluso a temblar ligeramente.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo…, todo irá bien — esas simples palabras hacían bajar tu ritmo cardíaco; siempre que vinieran de él. Tras observarte con cara misteriosa, te cargó de repente hasta la cama de tu habitación, demostrando más fuerza de la aparente. Fue cuidadoso hasta para dejarte caer en ella. _Extremadamente delicado John._

— No necesito que me cuiden — ahora eran tus brazos los que empezaban a fallar. La situación estaba pasando de extraña a no tener ningún sentido. Analizándote a ti mismo, nada era diferente. ¿Entonces?

— Soy tu médico, viene con el cargo cuidarte — buscaba su maletín bajo tu cama. ¿Sabría que lo habías tomado sin permiso, cuando diseccionaste esas ranas la semana pasada y que _olvidaste_ dejarlo en su lugar? No, sería simple intuición de compañero de piso resabiado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — abriste los ojos de par en par; una reacción lógica ante una aguja de tamaño empresarial. — No vas a ponerme eso; nunca me han gustado las inyecciones y no voy a empezar hoy.

— ¿Y la droga? ¿Entra en tu cuerpo por inspiración divina? No seas niño pequeño y date la vuelta — buen punto, pero la droga te la suministrabas tú y una inyección en el trasero era totalmente diferente. De acuerdo, tus argumentos se desmoronaban por momentos, pero es que no querías que John te viera en ese estado; una inyección en el trasero, lo que faltaba. — Tomaré tus vagos reproches como fruto de la situación, porque no tienen ni pies ni cabeza — movió un poco la cabeza y comenzó a prepararlo todo.

— Esto es una venganza por todo lo que te he hecho, ¿verdad? — no te encontrabas bien y cada vez te costaba más disimularlo.

— Tómatelo como quieras — te tomó el pulso y la presión arterial; ambos dentro de los baremos considerados aceptables.

— Estoy bien — hiciste ademán, sólo ademán, de levantarte; cuando volvió a tomarte por el hombro, ¿sonriente?

— Hoy eres el paciente, así que vas a estar sin moverte hasta que yo lo diga — se le veía orgulloso de llevar el control, bajándote el pantalón y preparándote para...

— ¡Au! ¡Podrías ser menos brusco! Soy muy sensible, ¿sabes? — para el gran pinchonazo de la historia.

— Quejita — sonrió triunfal. — ¿Qué hay del Gran Sherlock Holmes? — te dio la vuelta y comenzó a masajearte el abdomen.

— No es ahí donde me duele — no se sentía mal, nada mal, sólo…, extraño.

— Lo sé perfectamente, no quieras saber más que yo — y siguió con el masaje. Vengativo John. Seguro que se aprovecharía hasta la saciedad.

— La falta de movilidad puede venir causada por la ingesta de algo en mal estado — su palma dibujaba círculos en tu bajo vientre — ¿qué has comido en las últimas doce horas?

— Nada — fácil respuesta. — Comer es algo secundario, no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo — si no supieras que no es cierto, a veces pensarías que no te escucha cuando hablas.

— Pues eso, no comer; que es lo que sueles hacer, también influye — parecía preocupado por ti, realmente preocupado. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, tú hacías algo que acababa afectando a tu salud y él te sacaba del paso y curaba tus heridas. Tal vez deberías considerarlo.

— Nada de lo que dices está corroborado. ¡Ey, estás perdiendo el control de tus manos! — sus dedos habían descendido sutilmente hasta casi rozarte la pelvis.

— En absoluto; todo lo que digo está previamente revisado y, para que te quedes más tranquilo, no estoy perdiendo el control de nada. Me estoy vengando, como bien dices — al final tenías razón, como siempre. Te gusta llevar razón, por supuesto, pero ahora tenías un problema añadido. Bueno, no era exactamente un problema, pero esa mano cada vez más baja y esa sonrisa que pedía a gritos "tápame" hacían de tu concentración una odisea.

— Pronto recuperarás la movilidad y no voy a perder esta oportunidad. Puede que me arrepienta más tarde, pero no lo creo. Y como tú bien dices, algo que dices sensato, mejor arrepentirse de haberlo hecho que de no haberlo hecho — buena la hora en que decidió hacerte caso.


	2. Pensamiento positivo

**NO HAY MAL QUE POR BIEN NO VENGA**

**DESAFÍO: DE AMORES Y DESAMORES**

**Pensamiento positivo**

— Además, no existe venganza si los dos somos complacidos — paraste esa mano traviesa con la poca fuerza que volvió a ti. — Veo que te estás recuperando bastante rápido — se incorporó hasta quedarse viéndote desde un ángulo privilegiado, sin separarse de ti.

— Tener un médico particular tiene también su parte positiva — subió las manos por tus brazos, impidiéndote la movilidad que tanto te estaba costando recuperar. Comenzó a besarte el ombligo, pintándolo transparente, subiendo por un costado para acabar en un pezón rosado.

Tus piernas se flexionaron, como reflejo o como producto del deseo.

— Espero ser el único que reciba este tratamiento — la respuesta fue tu camiseta privándote de las vistas. Pero aún podías sentirle, apreciar ese aroma tan propio. Aunque fueses ciego y te dejaran en medio del desierto, podrías encontrarle con sólo el olfato.

En vez de seguir hasta tu cuello giró traicionero, bordeando el otro pezón y terminando en tu brazo, tu mano, tus dedos desnudos.

— Respira hondo y piensa en positivo — intentos de protesta salieron de tu boca, acallados por mordiscos en la nuez y alrededores. — Positivo, Sherlock, positivo — susurros en tu oído, mordida en el cartílago.

Buscaste su boca, su pómulo, su barbilla; todo era poco.

Su mano fría en tu miembro caliente; debajo de toda ropa, suave, lenta y tortuosamente.

Con pequeños rodeos atacó tu entrada; haciéndote ver estrellas, lunas y espadas.

— Podrías ser menos brusco, o compensarme por ello — la falta de habituación no perdona, pero el roce de su barba alivianaba. Sí, parecerá extraño, pero así era. Pensamientos bajo llave de por vida, ni en sus manos compañeras depositas; no es el momento, no todavía.

Aúllas de dolor arqueando la espalda, arrugando en cada puño parte de la sábana. Si este paso ya era tan austero, no querías pensar en lo que vendría luego.

— Te dije que pensaras en positivo — palabras que no alivian tu dolor de nuevo en curso.

— No gruñiría si el dolor fuese llevadero — pareció empatizar o algo de eso, pues dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se tumbó a tu costado; pensando, como sabías, qué estaba fallando.

— No es la primera vez, no debería dolerte tanto — peinaste su escaso flequillo a un lado.

— Es ese estúpido pensamiento que dices positivo; deja de insistir, no funciona conmigo — besaste su frente, buscando una calma perdida hacía rato.

— Pensé, tan sólo pensé..., no imaginé que te haría daño — cabizbajo y desorientado, indefenso a tus ojos y a tu corazón.

— Soy..., diferente, creo que ya lo has notado. John, no..., no quiero verte triste; ni repetir esta retahíla de sentimentalismos — le envolviste en tus brazos y él se dejó envolver.

— ¿Qué sugieres, pues? — bueno, te sentías bastante mejor; lo suficiente. — ¿Por qué no lo hacemos a mi manera? — sí, eso era una gran idea. ¿Dejarle opinar? Sobrevalorado.

Ahora serías tú el que llevara el control; oh, dulce control, cómo lo echabas de menos. Le tumbaste boca abajo y comenzó el espectáculo.

Besaste cada vértebra desde su nuca al sacro. Lento, muy lento; cada beso un suspiro largo. Su pantalón, como en otras ocasiones, estaba en lugar equivocado. Lo bajaste sin cuidado y descubriste unos calzoncillos rojo enamorado. Sonreíste y te mordiste el labio. No dijiste nada y los bajaste hasta donde no molestaran para el gran acto.

Una erección comenzó en tus pantalones, apretada y húmeda, que pedía paso urgente. Bajaste lo que impedía la libertad de tu miembro, frondoso y colorido; no es comparación, pero casi como tu rostro.

Rozaste sus caderas, amando el contacto. Esa sensación se había convertido en un vicio más que deseado. ¿Quién necesitaba drogas? Innecesarias con John y su amor extasiado. Pero aún las estabas dejando.

Volviste a pensar en ese trasero; era todo tuyo, cada línea, cada célula de su mundo. Posicionaste tu miembro como tanto te gustaba hacerlo; se sentía mejor que en ningún otro momento. Por suerte, John no podía escuchar tu pensamiento; ventajas de que tu novio no sea un lector de mentes, como tú.

Te introdujiste poco a poco, expandiéndote en él hasta llegar al fondo. Gemidos de placer y júbilo te dejaban sordo. No eran sólo de él; eras humano después de todo. Pero no te arrepentías para nada en este momento. Más ferocidad, tanto como para arañar su espalda en el proceso. Inevitable, no queda duda, causante de aumentar tu fogosidad a más del máximo.

Casi vas a explotar, te queda poco. John parece estar en un estadio parecido, por cómo suspira, su cuerpo; todo.

— Sherlock, túmbate; quiero hacer algo — lo dijo por cortesía, porque directo te tumbó con él encima. Bajó hasta esa erección que casi clamaba por su vida y, de pronto, volteó su cuerpo; dejando la suya al alcance de tu lengua.

— Oh, John — sólo dijiste eso, el tiempo apremiaba y, con él, tu deseo. Casi se introdujo sola en tu boca, mientras él devoraba, succionaba, amaba la calidez de la zona.

El sabor te recordaba al té de las mañanas. Alguna vez leíste algo sobre esa teoría, nada que ver con lo que ahora sentías. Una y otra vez besaste el perímetro, lo abarcaste todo sin dejar un milímetro. Dulce, amargo; delicioso a tus labios. Y John, por su lado, deseoso hacía lo mismo.

El orgasmo llegaba, ya estaba llegando. Más velocidad, nunca era demasiado. Adorabas a John y sus ideas de conductor de luz.

Lo amabas, desde su flequillo mal cortado hasta las plantas de sus pies, redondas y acolchadas. Si te lo hubiesen dicho en algún momento, lo habrías negado rotundo. ¿Amor? ¿Qué era eso, sino un defecto químico? Felizmente equivocado.

Clímax, grandioso clímax. Si no existieras, habría que inventarte. Relamiste tus labios de este a oeste; delicioso. John no parecía descontento con el resultado, pues imitó tu gesto con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Comenzaste a reír a carcajadas; el mundo estaba loco.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — te miró desconcertado. Le besaste impetuoso, sereno, degustándote en el interior de su boca, en sus labios; en eso que llaman cielo.

Caprichoso estado el sentirse enamorado, que hace del más engreído el ser más humano.

**¡Hola lectores! **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¡Yo me lo pasé genial escribiéndolo!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente :D!**


End file.
